the end
by the king25497
Summary: takes place after the fourth espada fight


**The End**

After the fight with Ulguoirra, Ichigo rushed back to save every one. Even though he knew that he would have to use his second hollow form which scared him knowing he can't even control his dark evil form, but he knew he would have to, to stand a chance against Aizen. But the thing was when he got there Aizen wasn't there all that was there was a huge pile of dust, and rubble, and ash. Everyone was on the ground bleeding, and wounded even the head captain with his Zanpakuto broken in two next to him. Ichigo was shocked that the head captain went down. Knowing he was the most powerful shinigami. Ichigo then saw that yoruichi started to get up, and the rest started to get up after. They all had faces of fear.

It has been a day since the site of ichigo's comrades, and friends defeat. Ichigo was still shocked, and hasn't left his room since he left that shocking site. Terror was building in his mind wondering if he can beat Aizen. His eyes filled with fear, and insaneness, but then the most shocking thing of all happened. A sword rose to Ichigo's head. He knew he couldn't react quickly enough, wondering who it was. He looked back it was Grimmjow looking so beat up, like he was a punching bag. He was whispering under his breath loud enough for only Ichigo can hear him. He was whispering "I don't lose" over, and over again. He fell to the floor right next to his defeater with eyes of defeat. Ichigo picked him up, and took his bloody white coat vest off of his wounded body. He saw all the cut, and stab wounds he inflicted on him, and felt the coldness of his body. Ichigo laid him down on his bed, and took off his pants, and put his covers on Grimmjow. Ichigo thought why is he here what should I do, his eyes looked confused, but not shocked any more. He looked over at Grimmjow looking all bum mish, and beat down. Ichigo felt bad for him even though he was the enemy. He went over to him looked down at his lifeless body shivering. Grimmjow turned, and looked up at his enemy, and said "I am going to kick your ass if you keep saving me you bitch". Ichigo looked surprised he can still talk, but instead of him reacting to Grimmjow's angry words, he just replied with a "just rest you're going to keep bleeding, and die" which made Grimmjow even madder that he was a helpless little hollow. Ichigo changed into his pajamas, and lay next to Grimmjow. Grimmjow was madder and confused more then ever at the fact of lying next to his enemy. Grimmjow thought "why is he letting me live". Ichigo saw that Grimmjow was confused, and said to Grimmjow "go to sleep" Grimmjow then replied "blow me you bitch ass shinigami". Ten minutes later Grimmjow went to sleep. Ichigo wondered why he looked so calm, and nice, and even peaceful when he slept.

It was the next morning; Grimmjow woke up before Ichigo, and just stared at him till he woke. Finally Ichigo awoke, and Grimmjow was lying in a towel of blood which Ichigo placed under him the night before. Grimmjow's eyes looked so dead, even his body language did. Ichigo said to Grimmjow "sit up so I can bandage your wounds" Grimmjow replied with a "huh hell no, no bitch ass shinigami is going to help me bandage my wounds". Ichigo said "yes I am you bitch ass espada". Grimmjow then was pushed up by Ichigo in a sitting motion, and was then wiped off with a wet towel which Ichigo went to get. Grimmjow was yelling "stop it hurts" very loudly, Ichigo said with a smirk "so I guess the great all mighty Grimmjow can be hurt". Grimmjow said with a evil look in his eyes "you are stupid and dumb, and it doesn't hurt" Ichigo laughed at the lie Grimmjow just told him. Grimmjow kept saying over, and over again "stop laughing you ignorant bitch" but ichigo kept laughing. This made Grimmjow even madder. After Ichigo finished bandaging Grimmjow's wounds, Ichigo told him "you're going to have to go to school with me because, you can't stay here while my father, and sisters are here" Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, and with a sigh said "what ever as long as I don't have to stay in this boring ass room of yours" Ichigo replied "we're going to have to find a way to get that hollow bone off your face, and close up the hole in your stomach". Ichigo got up, and left the room, and thought what a big mess this is. He left the house to Urahara's place. When he got there Urahara already knew that Grimmjow was staying with Ichigo, and already had the thing he needed to close up the hole in Grimmjow's stomach, and take off the hollow piece on Grimmjow's face. Ichigo was shocked, and mad that Urahara always knew everything. Urahara gave the potion he brewed up for that thing ichigo needed to get done, and with a you better be sure of what your doing look in his eyes he gave the brewed up potion to Ichigo. Ichigo left Urahara's place, and went back home after stopping at Orihime house to pick her up to heal Grimmjow's burn wound Ichigo inflicted on him there first battle. He pacifically only wanted her to heal that one, and not the others so he doesn't have to get up, and want to fight again.

when they got there Grimmjow was past out on the floor surrounded by blood of his own, and a very tall man standing in front of him with a very huge sword bigger then Ichigo's body. The blade was as black as evil. It whispered "kill, kill, kill all" it was so evil the dark aura rose up Ichigo's body, and made him shiver with fear. Ichigo was ready to fight, but before the b of bankai could even leave his lips the guy with the big black sword whispered Kumori Sochi (shadow step), and he was gone like he was never there. Orihime rushed to the almost dead Grimmjow, and started healing him, but the slashes on his body inflicted by the evil man with the big black sword would not heal, it just wouldn't heal, it was like Orihime didn't have any power. Ichigo picked up the slashed up Grimmjow, and made him drink the potion, and the hollow hole, and bone piece disappeared, But Grimmjow was still bleeding all over the place. Ichigo tried to keep him occupied by talking to him, but he would not answer. Ichigo yelled at the top of lungs Grimmjow "you can't die" then with a few tears in his eyes yelled "noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo you can't die"! Then a very hurt Grimmjow said "I wont, I still haven't killed you yet", and with a smile Ichigo said "ok then let's take you to the hospital".


End file.
